Daughter of Heroes
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: Jill and Chris have a daughter, Chris dies (or does he... dun, dun, dun) and Jill is left taking care of their child. There will be old and new characters in here, including ones that have died in the series, and the story will be following the daughter. will be some romance and some twists here. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I am so honored to be the daughter of heroes, yes this is sarcasm. Don't get me wrong I am proud of my parents, but because of their accomplishments I am expected to follow their example, especially those of my dead father, Chris Redfield. And because he died a few months before I was born, which was back in 2015, I don't know anything about him except for what I heard about him in the stories those in the B.S.A.A tell. He was a legend, but my mother is also a hero from the B.S.A.A. She has told me about my father, about how he was a good man, willing to protect those he cared about, his friends & family, the men under his command, and even the innocents of the world. Mom has told me about how he wouldn't give up till the corporation umbrella was buried under the ground. She also told me how he never gave up on finding her once he saw a clue that pointed to her being alive when everyone believed that she was dead. And whenever she tells me more about him she always looks to be on the verge of tears. Though I don't know him personally from everything I've heard he would've been a great father, and I love him for everything he's done. I actually have an odd ritual where I would take one of the many pictures of him that mom gave me, and I would talk to it as if I'm talking to him. I would come home to tell a picture how I did at school, I even do that now at college. But that isn't all, the B.S.A.A managed to find his dog tags nearly undamaged except for a couple dents here and there. They were given to his next of kin which was his sister and daughter but seeing since I was just a baby aunt Claire kept them then gave them to me on my eighth birthday as a way for me to take a part of my dad with me. And now I carry them as some sort of medallion or charm, sometimes making silent prayers asking for my dad to watch out for me. But right now I need to get to my psychology 101 class. "Whoa watch where you're going!" yelled a random passerby as I ran through the campus grounds trying to get to class on time, nearly running him over. I rushed right passed my professor and headed into the building the class is held. As I made it down the hall I saw that the elevator was already closing so I ran to the stairway and ran up to the third floor. As soon as I opened the door to class I spotted my usual seat, thankfully it wasn't taken, and plopped into the chair as fast as I could. Right as I took my books out the professor opened the door looking around the room silently making a headcount of the students that were there. Her eyes fell on me and I gave a sheepish smile as she shook her head and continued into the room.

"Okay class, today we will be talking about chapter 3 and hopefully chapter 4 of 'The world of psychology'."

While she was lecturing there were a few people talking amongst themselves, and I could tell that Professor Young didn't like it, but she kept talking.

After class everyone was either hurrying to their next class, club meeting, or to take a break before the next class they had, I was the latter. I had stopped by the on campus café and gotten a bagel and coffee, I was still a little tired and needed caffeine. But as I sat down there was a loud bang as if something had gone off followed by screaming. Something wasn't right and it seemed like the city and the campus was just plunged into chaos. People were now starting to run through the quad and yelling to others to get out of here, and I saw so many people pushing and shoving just to get away from whatever was happening. Then I was grabbed from behind and whoever it was, was dragging me to one of the buildings and pushed me into a room.

"Here put this on!" he said as he threw a gas mask to me.

I looked at him and recognized that he was the guy who I almost ran over, but he now seemed like some sort of soldier trained for this type of incident. But I noticed that he didn't put a gas mask on himself, and as I stared at him I noticed he had some similarities to a certain pop artist, at that I stifled a giggle which made me look like I was coughing, he was also in his twenties by the look of it.

"So would you mind telling what's going on, because I have feeling that you do know."

He looked at me with a criticizing look, and then he spoke. "Bio-terrorist attack, this entire city will be overrun with B. in a matter of minutes."

"What?! A bio-terrorist attack here, fuck, I really hope that mom can get this under control. Well I now feel closer to my family, can't be their daughter without going through a terror like this." I said as purplish gas passed by the windows.

The man just stared at me then went back to guarding the door. And as he stood there the gas that was flowing pass the window seemed to be dwindling and the man seemed to be more on edge now, and I thought I saw some sparks of electricity coming off of him. And then it was silent, no screaming, nothing, just eerie silence.

"So your name, what is it?" surprisingly the man broke the silence.

"Amelia, Amelia Redfield, why?"

"I just wanted to know." he said without showing any kind of emotions.

"So now you know mine what's yours?"

"Shhh quite something is out there." He said in a lowered voice.

I just realized he had also avoided my question, but there was a noise coming from behind the door, it sounded like moaning. But that wasn't the only odd thing, I saw human shadows coming from the window, and when I turned around to see what it was I saw people, but they didn't look healthy. They looked like they were dead, and then I remembered some of the pictures my mom used to scare me into being careful in the outside world. Zombies, that's what these people looked like, and that's exactly how they moved as well, the man wasn't lying. The zombies however seemed to notice we were here and started to pound on the glass.

"Shit!" he said.

The zombies had already broken through and we were trapped, this was when he gave me a gun.

"Do you know how to use this?"

"Well my mom wouldn't let me leave home without knowing how to use one, so yeah I do."

As I took the gun I hoped that my dad was watching over me and I made sure that the safety was off. I aimed and fired at the zombie that was climbing through the window, the man however had shot about four of them while I got off one shot. Sure he might be trained and all but it seemed inhuman the way it happened, four consecutive shots all one after the other was very improbable. But I didn't dwell on that as he dragged me towards the door, he was getting ready to open the door. When it was open we were surprised to see the hall way abandoned, there was no one there.

"Follow me and stay close to me."

I was just about to say okay boss in a very rude way when we heard something coming our way. And the man readied his gun as the noise got closer, and closer till we saw something come around the corner.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, we're not like those things." A classmate of mine had said holding his hands in front of him.

However soldier boy gave him a look before lowering his gun and gesturing for him to come with us. It was just really good to know that someone else was alive here. But things were just about to get crazy. As our group was finding its way through out the building trying to find the safest route off campus and out of the city we came across some weird creatures and they weren't zombies. If this was World of Warcraft then those things were Frankenstein's imps, they looked so small but also very disgusting, like they had burst out of something, or someone. Covered in blood and like a mash-up of different parts these things were disturbing to look at, so Zeke, my classmate, ended up throwing up and alerting the things to our location. The things scrambled to us screeching like banshees and showing ten sets of glowing green eyes, it was quite a sight to see. But soldier boy shot at them with precise aim and got them all in the head, so thinking that we were safe Zeke decided to inspect the creatures.

"Zeke don't" I whispered.

But he went up to them anyways, and that was when they got up and attacked him, tearing at his flesh, and mauling him like a bear, really tiny bears. Soldier boy then took out a grenade, a flash grenade and threw it at those things, and as it went off they screamed and we covered our ears and eyes. As soon as it was safe to hear and see I saw puddles of green ooze disintegrating where the things once were. And I looked at Zeke seeing all the damage done to him, he was dead and there was nothing we could do.

"Let's go before the virus changes him." soldier boy said as he gestured towards the exit.

"What virus?! What the fuck is going on?! Who is doing this?! Would you like to tell me?!" I yelled.

"Shhh, the only thing I can tell you is that this virus, the A virus is spreading through this town like wild fire. You probably don't know much on the C virus but this virus is the combination of the C and D viruses and that it is now turning all those infected into monsters. Your friend there has been infected when he was attacked by those things so he will be waking up as a zombie, its best we go now." He said shutting me up.


	2. Chapter 2

After exiting from the building there were tons of zombies out on the quad, so I decided that it would be best to go through the cafeteria which was the building right next to us.

"there, we can go through the cafeteria, it's been closed due to renovations, so it should be less crowded, and the back leads to a staff parking lot, there we can borrow a car." He nodded understanding the logic behind the plan.

So here we are walking through the mostly empty cafeteria, there were a few construction workers left, some of them had tools fused to them and they could use them as weapons, those with nails in them could shoot them out at us. But we were able to get away from them as we entered the kitchen, which was still somewhat intact, they hadn't even gotten to the renovations there yet. There we found the exit to the staff parking lot and headed towards one of the cars, seeing since we had no keys we had to find one that wasn't locked, and lucky us we found one, just one more thing needed to be done, hotwire it. It was now that I showed some of the things I had learned from my unusual teachers.

"So soldier boy do you want to answer my question about your name?" I said as I finished the task.

He was hesitating and it looked quite painful, like some terrible memories were being brought up.

"It's okay I can just call you Justin." I said hopefully sparing him from worse memories.

"Thanks."

Taking the wheel, he drove us through the campus grounds to the exit, I watched as tons of zombies, many were former classmates, pass us by. And as we went to the city it was a disaster area, buildings burning, cars overturned, and people struggling to escape from the biological terrors the attack had brought forth. It looked pretty much like an apocalypse, no real safe places for miles to be seen, of course driving became more difficult when we came to a downed plane, and the airport wasn't too far from here so it wasn't unusual to see a plane around here, just not sticking out of the ground, the smoke must've blocked the pilot's ability to see. And it was still daytime out, but because of the destruction all you really could see was debris and smoke blocking out the sun from the ground.

"We're going on foot from here on out." 'Justin' said as he opened the car door and motioned for me to do the same.

I recognized the building that we were next to, this was where I worked part time before today, so I knew how to get around the wreckage of the plane.

"In here, I know a way into the next street from here."

We entered the building without alerting the nearest zombies. I took the lead as I led him to the back room, there is an exit that leads to a back alley. There we had to fight of a few homeless zombies as we went to the next building, which was locked, I picked the lock though. The building was a gun and sports shop that I had never really gone into, but thanks to an emergency plan my boss had shown the employees I was able to see that this place leads to the next street over. By going through the sales floor we made our way to the exit and into a couple of odd zombies, they seemed like they were made out of mud as we fought them. These zombies would have body parts slough off into puddles of moving mud and those puddles would attack and then reconnect to the zombie. After 'Dean' threw an incendiary grenade they fell apart and dissolved into nothing, the fight left me low on ammo and we needed to get some more so I grabbed a backpack and went to where the hunting and gun supplies were kept. Thanks to one of the mud zombies we found a key, and I understood that it was for the cases holding the guns and ammo, and as I grabbed a bunch of bullet cases I saw something useful, a shotgun. Grabbing the gun I also went to grab some shotgun ammo and packed that into the bag, I took the strap of the gun and swung it over my shoulder as we got a few more supplies. 'dean' however looked at me like 'do you know how to use that' and I gave a nod saying yes, like I said before I was trained way before I left for college, and I have gone hunting a couple of times with Barry when I was younger. Of course this whole situation wasn't going to get any easier, we ended up getting separated when the sewers crumbled in on themselves. I was lucky enough to fall into the hole, of course Mr. mysterious had assured me that he would get me out of the sewer. Problem was that I had to run as a bunch of B. were heading my way, and just before I left 'Justin' threw a walkie talkie to me.

"Take this, we'll keep in touch through this, now run!"

He must've set the channel before because as soon as it was safe for me to stop I heard him call to me.

" _Amelia, shhshsh, Amelia come in, can you read me?"_

"yo, I can read ya loud and clear dude, though five minutes earlier then I would've been zom chow." I answered trying to make light of the situation.

" _…_ _.."_ he didn't seem to get the joke, or he did and he just wasn't impressed.

"I'm fine if that's what you wanted to know, just stopped to take a breather, though I have no clue where I am right now. For some reason I have just come across a secret door, and I don't like the looks of the symbol on it, it says 'Umbrella genesis."

 _"Shit, should've known that they were behind this, Amelia wait there, I've found another way down into the sewers and am on my way. Don't do anything stupid."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have given me reviews.**

He may have told me to not do anything stupid, but I was curious so I was investigating the door and found a lever that opened the door. I what I had just entered looks just like a lab, just like the ones I've heard stories about, it was disturbing to find one right in the city I was currently in. This Neo-Umbrella really was busy here, I saw blood and broken vials and dead researchers everywhere. Then all of the sudden I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and my mom's extensive self-defense training kicked in, I grabbed the hand and using the person's weight against them flipped them over. I got an annoyed grunt as I saw who it was, it was 'Justin', he was looking up at me with bewilderment on his face. I just gave him my 'oops' shrug, he stood up and walked over to the nearest computer.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"Well you could say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back."

He just stared at me as if he didn't know what to do with me, but he shook his head and went back to the computer.

"Shit, need a password."

"Let me see."

He let me take a look at the computer and I looked around the desk and noticed that there was a photo of a dog. The dog had a collar with the name Fefe etched on it, so I decided to take a chance and typed in the name, to the surprise of both 'Justin' and I it worked. 'Justin' then took over again as he looked over the files, the problem was that there was nothing left except for an email.

 _"_ _The director has ordered me to give you the go on the experiment. The director expects results, don't disappoint him._

 _C."_

That must've been the order for the attack, these people are responsible for all the death and destruction, I so want the B.S.A.A to bring these bastards down. But then all of the sudden we felt the ground shake as something big started to come our way. The walls started to crack and pieces of the roof fell down on us, 'Justin' grabbed me by my arm and we started running. The place was falling apart, but we couldn't go back through the sewers as whatever was coming was coming from the sewers, so we ran through the facilities halls till we got to what looked to be some sort of underground tram. We jumped on and 'Justin' started the vehicle as the thing reared its ugly head and started to use slimy tentacles to try and grab us. Thank goodness 'Justin' was slightly faster than the monster or we would've been screwed. Though it was time to celebrate because the thing started slithering after us at inhuman speeds, now that I could see it better it looked like a giant mud tentacle monster, but it did have a mouth that reminded me of a squid, except it had some jagged teeth on the bottom part of the mouth.

"Shoot!" 'Justin' barked as he threw me some more ammo.

Fighting this thing while on a fast moving object was no picnic in the park, though there were times the thing took out some of the tram cars and we had to move off them. Of course things weren't going to get easier as the thing had knocked the tram and us off into an underground lake, we had no choice but to swim as the thing entered the water and swam after us. We had to hurry to the shore and as we reached it 'Justin was grabbed by one of the tentacles, I had already gotten out of the water and started to shoot the monster.

"Let him go you star wars reject!"

The bullets didn't seem to get its attention, but then I thought I saw sparks coming off 'Justin' and the thing let go. The thing slithered to another part of the shore as 'Justin' started shooting again, and so didn't I, then I remembered that the mud zombies had gone down with an incendiary grenade, so I looked through the bag I still had on, thankfully, and grabbed an incendiary grenade and threw it at the thing, it screeched in pain as it caught on fire.

"Here throw these at it." I said as I handed him a few.

We threw them and the thing seemed to be getting weaker, and that's when we started shooting again, and within the next five minutes it went down. I looked up at 'Justin' and smiled, he didn't seem to respond but then he got a phone call, which is odd, oh wait there's the sky, we weren't as underground as we thought. He answered and it turned out that it was a video call, I noticed that this was a standard B.S.A.A phone. I saw my mom on the video, I was very confused about everything right now.

 _"_ _Agent N come in, I have some bad news, the U.S government has decided to sanitize the area, you have about forty five minutes to get out of there, and Agent N make sure my daughter stays alive."_ Then the call was done.

I was not happy about this surprise but 'Justin' started to move again and we found our way to an opening out of the semi underground lake, leading us to the woods. And lucky us we found the rangers station in about five minutes, we saw that there was still a ranger's jeep parked at the station. Rushing towards the jeep we were relieved to see that the door was unlocked and that the keys were on the dashboard, and then as soon as we were in 'Agent N' started the jeep and we took off.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that my mom had tasked an agent to my safety, and now that I think of it I've seen him more than once before, she was spying on me. And she wondered why I wanted to get away from the B.S.A.A, I didn't want to become like my parents, and I wanted to lead a normal life. Though my childhood really wasn't normal, most kids would be encouraged to take martial arts for extracurricular activity, and they would be allowed to choose to do so. My mom however had me take martial arts for protection and my teachers were very odd choices, an ex-mercenary, and a couple of known D.S.O agents, and even my mom and my aunt Claire. That wasn't all, I lied about learning how to use guns before leaving for college, my mom had me learn at fourteen, really nice right, and again she was my teacher, she however kept this a secret from most people. Even the people who knew thought she was paranoid, though they understood that she didn't want to lose one of the few things she has left, me. But I decided I would study mental sciences instead of going into the military like she wanted, so this agent was probably her only way to keep me safe. But back to the situation on hand, the agent had started up the car and we took off to the only exit from the woods, and also the city. He of course sped up as soon as we were outside the city gates and drove for miles and miles, and as we were far enough away I saw the end of the city, a nuke destroyed it in a matter of minutes and I saw the glow over the horizon as we were far enough away to not see the cloud. But it wasn't over as we were surrounded by helicopters and military vehicles, though as the soldiers got out I saw the logo, the B.S.A.A. I saw the Agent shift as if uncomfortable, that was the first time I saw him act scared, but then another figure came out and I knew who it was, it couldn't be, it was Uncle Jake, not really blood related but I still call him uncle. He was the ex-mercenary, he had joined the B.S.A.A back in 2020 and he had remained in the S.O.A unit, he was much better at being in either a team of 1 more, or by himself, or so he says. And as soon as he stepped out of the jeep the agent got really uncomfortable, as if he knew Jake. And as Jake came to the jeep he showed a gesture that said for the soldiers to stand down, and they did.

"Hey old man."

"Hey brat."

"How mature Uncle Jake."

He just sighed and looked at me, then he looked at the Agent.

"Tough work protecting Redfield's daughter."

The Agent said nothing and looked away, okay this was getting on my nerves so I did something I usually don't do to strangers, I swatted the back of his head, and everyone gave me a 'what the fuck' look.

"What, he was kind of mopey during the entire 'rescue' and he was very irritating."

Jake laughed and said "you really crack me up, you shouldn't have spent your childhood with a bunch of weirdos."

"hey I like weirdos, after all you are one of my favorite weirdos along with Aunt Sherry, speaking of Sherry did you remember your anniversary." Oh the look on his face made this situation worth it. "I knew it, you totally forgot."

"That's enough you brat, it's time we check you over and get you back home."

I knew that they wanted to see if I was infected, however when they were testing me the agent was never checked over, and Jake noticed my curiosity.

"He's a special case…" he hesitated "its best that you don't know too much."

"He's one of them, isn't he? A human B.O.W, right?"

Jake froze, which told me that I was right, hey mom told me all about certain B. as part of her keep me safe training. But I decided not to say anything else, and after all the poking and prodding they determined that I was virus free.

"Okay you're all clear, these guys here will take you to the airport and get you on a plane. Your mother wants you to head towards the European branch HQ where she is right now. Good luck brat, and don't be too mad at your mother okay." he always did have a soft spot for moms and their children.

On the plane I was stuck with secret Agent boy and a few handfuls of agents, mom really likes to go all out. And here we are on the next day nearly across the Atlantic, I knew that we wouldn't be there till maybe about dusk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, Time for Agent N's reveal aka 'Justin'. Hopefully this satisfies Redfield Claire's curiosity for now.**

"Meep, meep, meep!"

"Eyo, eyo, eyo!"

I woke up to alarms and found that the plane was going out of control, something must've happened when I was asleep. And then all of the sudden I was grabbed by the agent who helped me back at college, he brought me to the middle of the plane and huddled over me in a protective posture. I knew we were crashing and I knew that something wasn't right, but his warmth calmed me. I saw some dog tags peak out from his uniform, which he changed into after we boarded the plane, I caught part of the name on them, Piers, an odd name but oh well. Then I remembered that name from one of the many stories of my father, one of his partners from the past was called Piers Nevins. At first I thought maybe this was someone from the agent's family, like the case with me, but then I remembered that my mom called him Agent N, so I put two and two together, this man was Piers Nevins. But that was impossible right? He had died on a mission with my dad, he was a hero who saved my dad more times than one. It couldn't be the same Nevins, but I remembered that he was a human B.O.W meaning that it was so very possible. But I couldn't think of it too long because we had crashed, and I lost consciousness due to the impact.

"Wa… wak…..wake up! Come on! I'm not going to lose you!" I heard as someone was pushing my chest.

"Cough, cough, cough, hack." I was coughing up water and realized that we had crashed into water, maybe a lake, because I didn't taste any salt as the water came out of my mouth.

I opened my eyes and proceeded to sit up but the man who saved me wasn't letting me.

"Stay down, you almost drowned, you need to stay down until after I check you over for any injuries."

"Wh… where a… ar... are we." I noticed that I was shivering, and I couldn't think straight.

"Shit, you've got hypothermia!"

 **Third person P.O.V**

Piers worked as fast as he could to save Amelia's life. She was wet, cold, and losing temp fast, he needed to do something now so he laid out one of the blankets from and emergency kit and gently placed her on it. He also had made a small fire pit, he used his special ability to light the fire and then he worked quickly to remove her cloths using his combat knife. He was also wet and he knew that he needed to remove them, especially if he wanted to save her. It wasn't ideal but he knew that his body temp would be the best choice to help her, though the virus in him made him slightly warmer than a normal person, but he is able to lower it just enough to be in the normal range. He grabbed the rest of the blankets and wrapped them around both himself and Amelia, he was a little relieved that his former captain wasn't here to see this, he would end up either dead or buried alive. No father would want some man to wrap their naked body around their daughter, even if it meant saving her life. But he had to do so because he would never forgive himself if she died, and he couldn't break the promise he made to the empty grave of Chris Redfield. He knew he would have to be here for quite a while, but he didn't expect the girl's heartbeat to put him to sleep.

Waking up next to a woman wouldn't be the most exciting thing on his mind, but piers woke up next to a naked young woman. Looking at her face he felt a little nervous, something that he normally didn't feel, especially on missions, and he remembered that he was on a mission. He checked her pulse and determined that her heart rate was back to normal, which was a relief to him. But this feeling was a little bit confusing, yeah he felt relieved that he won't be bringing the director a corpse, but he felt relieved that the girl herself was still alive. For over a year he had been shadowing her at her college, he couldn't get too close, and he couldn't be too far away, so he was pretending to be a student and would watch her from a distance. And as he did so he felt drawn to her after watching her for a few months, he wrote it off as seeing some familiarity to his captain in her. She had a stubborn streak just like her father, and he noticed that she sometimes is very protective of what she believes in and the people around her, much like her father. But she was odd, and very sarcastic when she wanted to be, and on the day the attack happened he couldn't help but think that her ability to get somewhere at the very last minute as kind of cute. Though he forced himself back into his agent mentality and went back to his job. But as soon as the virus inside him started to get energetic, he knew that he needed to get the girl to safety. And that time they spent trying to stay alive wasn't that bad, in fact she was quite good at shooting a moving target. But now here he is naked with her equally naked, though that made him a little excited, and he knew that he shouldn't be, though lucky him she woke up.

 **Amelia's P.O.V**

I woke up, feeling much better than before and noticed that I had no cloths on, and neither did Piers. Knowing that I had hypothermia meant that moving too vigorously might not be a good thing, so I slowly sat up.

"Um, where are our cloths?" at that I thought I saw a small cringe from him.

"They were wet, and yours had to be cut off you, sorry."

I did not like that that was my favorite shirt.

"The plane had a couple of different sets of clothing, so we can wear those, we need to get you dressed before you get hypothermia again."

So we went into the trees that surrounded us and changed, the cloths I got were designed for missions, but it was the only thing I had to wear. Lucky me I will most likely be mistaken for a B.S.A.A agent thanks to the logo on the right sleeve. Then I saw piers walk out from behind his tree, and he was now wearing an exact look-alike to his other uniform, he already had his holster ready and he handed me the hand gun again, he must have his reasons though.

"This crash was no accident, someone shot us down, and so wherever we are we are most likely in enemy territory." He gave his reason.

So we had to find out where we were, and we were all alone, the others on the plane didn't make it, we made some makeshift graves for them, even though we couldn't bury them. I insisted that we honor them with this small act of kindness, and piers went along.

"So your real name is Piers Nevins, I heard that you died over twenty years ago."

He hesitated then said "yeah, though I wish that I did."

With that I slapped him saying "don't you ever say that, don't ever say that you wished you were dead! I don't care if you are carrying the C-virus or are some kind of monster, if it wasn't for you then I'd be dead. You saved my life twice, when the attack happened and when I was hypothermic, I'm glad that you are alive, and I'm pretty sure that if my dad was here he would be too."

He looked at me shocked then he got a look of determination crawling over his face. "Yeah, your right." He laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you reminded me of the time when I tried to get through to your father, he was so set on revenge that he lost sight of who he was. I would never have thought that I would need someone to talk some sense into me, thank you."

I just smiled and we continued through the woods.


End file.
